


Did we have a connection?

by goofbuggy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: Sam like everyone else is trying to move on with her life. Why can everyone do it but her? Why is she still thinking about Josh? Sam Talks about Josh in her sleep and her boyfriend wants to know who is Josh





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Loved

It had been four months since what happen on the mountain.  
Sam did not talk to the others much . Truth be told she was angry with everyone and herself. They had let one of their friends die. Yeah, Josh went off the deep end for a little while but the last time she saw him it seemed like he was coming back a little. 

She was sitting in Dr. Hill’s waiting room. She had some questions about Josh. She could not ask his parents. When Josh’s name came up they would shut down. Dr. Hill was the next best thing.

“Samantha” She looked and saw the doctor. She got up and walked into his office.  
He sits at his desk. “How can I help you?” He said very calmly. “I was a friend of Joshua Washington.” Dr. Hill looked at Sam. “I see. Well, I have to tell you I can not say what he and I talked about.” Sam, of course, knew that but she had to try. She just nodded.  
“I see. Can you tell at least if you knew what he was planning?”

“I had an idea he was planning something but no I did not know what it was.” Sam looked at the ground. “Can I ask one more thing?” This was something Sam had been thinking about ever since that night. “Did he ever talk about me?” Dr. Hill smiled at Sam.  
“He did care for you very deeply. I think you were the one person outside his family he loved.”

Sam looked at Dr. Hill. “If that so true why he did…” She cut herself off. Yes, it was true that he made her feel like her life was in danger but he also made she would not get hurt.  
She felt tears fell.


	2. Video

Sam had started to date Drake two months after the winter trip from hell.  
The only reason Drake found out about Josh was Sam called out his name when she was sleeping. 

He asked her the first time they spend together the night she just told him that it Josh was someone who betray her ad she did not what to talk about him. Drake did not ask anymore about Josh but when Sam dream about him it sound more painful for her.

Then he found the video. One day he had to use her old laptop when he had to get his screen fixed. He finished his work and Sam was still in class so he looked at some old photos of her friends. He never meant most of them. He meant Chris and Ashley for a short time. Then he found a video. It was little over 2 minutes. It was Sam with two other girls who had to be twins and a guy who looked like he was the others girls brother.

They were sitting what looked like a park all smiling and taking turns pointing the camera at each other. 

Drake wonders if the guy was Josh. He knew he could not ask Sam. He saved the video on one of his thumb drives. He knew that Ashley works part-time at the book store near where they lived.

Next day

After his class, he went to the bookstore hoping Ashley was going to be there. Lucky she was and so was Chris.

“Hello,” Drake said to them. “Hey.” Ashley said. Chris looked at Drake like he did not know him. “I am Drake Sam’s boyfriend.” Drake said to Chris  
“Oh Yeah it's been awhile.” Chris said. “What’s up? Is Sam okay?” Chris asked.  
Drake nodded. “Yeah she is fine. I just what to ask you guys something.” Chris and Ashley looked at him smiling. 

“Shoot.” Chris said.  
“Who was Josh?” The two others smile fell. “Why? Ashley asked. Drake could not tell if she was angry or sad that he asked. “Sam calls his name when she sleeping and when I asked her about him she does not what to talk about him.” Ashley looked at Chris. He was playing with his glasses. Chris face looked like the same as Sam’s when he asked her.

“Why ask now?” Ashley asked put one of her hands on Chris to make him stop playing with his glasses.  
Drake could tell Josh was a pain for the two other as much as it was for Sam. He felt bad. “I am sorry this was a bad idea. I well just leave.” He turns to walk out the store.  
“Why did you ask now?” This time it was Chris.  
Drake turns back to them. “I found a video on Sam’s old laptop and I want to know if the person Sam was with was Josh.” The other two looked surprised. “I have it thumb drive.”  
Chris pulled his laptop out of his backpack and stick out his hand.  
Drake gave him his thumb drive and Chris put into his laptop.

Ashley and Chris watch the whole video. . “Yeah, that’s Josh.” Chris said. He had a sad smile on his face. “With Hannah and Beth.” Ashley said with the same sad smile.


	3. Emily’s Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter pop in my head. Emily is softer in this chapter than in the game. No Sam is not in this chapter but she well me in the next one.

Chapter 3 Emily’s Video

Chris and Ashley invited Drake to their apartment to show him some of the videos that Josh had made. So he could see the Josh that they want to remember. Ashley had text Mike, Matt, Jess, and Emily about want was going on. When they got there too surprised to see Mat and Emily were at the apartment. Matt looked uncomfortable and Emily looked down right pissed. She was holding what looked like a small cd case to her chest. She waits to get into the apartment before speaking.

“Why in the hell do you want to know anything about that sick son of a bitch?” Were the first words she said to Drake. Drake was dumbfounded was not sure how to reply at first.  
“Emily,” Matt said quietly to Emily. 

“He was importing to Sam but she well not talks about him. I want to know why?” Drake said when he got over the shock.  
“So you want to know who he was.” Chris and Ashley were about to step in before Emily could say anything more but the look on Emily’s face stopped them. It was still her bitchy look but somehow softer.

“He made me live the worst night of my life.” Emily looked at the CD case and pulled it closer to her chest. “I meant him when I was taking one of my higher class in high school. He was a clown.” Emily's voice softens also a little. “No one would really talk to me because I was the bitch but that did not seem to bother Josh.” They all realize the were standing stand by the front door want to and went to the living room. “He was the only one who would say anything to me not matter how mean I was. Then one night….” Emily stop talking and gave Chris the Cd case. “Just watch this.” There was a DVD inside.

Chris put the DVD in his player. It looked like a party.  
There was Josh who had his arms around Emily who was try to hide her face.  
“I am at Sarah’s house party and look who I found hiding in a corner,” Josh said with a big grin on his face. “I hate you,” Emily said. Then the screen went black. When it came back it looked like they were on a roof of a house. The camera pan down and showed a huge pool and people yelling jump. Then it showed Emily looking down at the pool.

“How the hell did I let you talk me into this?” Emily looked at the camera. Josh laugh off camera. “Come on Emily. You already up here why not just do.” Emily ran and jumped. The Camera shows Emily landed in the pool. 

The screen went black again. It looked like they were in brush now.  
“I fucking hate you,” Emily said in a whisper. There where cops breaking the party up.  
“No, you don’t. This is not so bad.” Josh whisper back. “Says the one who is not wet.” The video ending there. They all sat not saying anything.

“He never told me about that,” Chris said after some time.  
“I told him if he ever told or show anyone I would kill him.” Emily put the DVD in the case. “He was the only one who ever got that side out of me.” Emily hides her eyes. Matt hugged her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going end this here. So I am not too sure where I am going to take this story I think two ways it can go so we'll see.


End file.
